


[Sweet Darling] You Are My Everything

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author's choice, author's choice, paradise was not lost in a day
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2010





	[Sweet Darling] You Are My Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



As night darkens the little town, Tony holds his breath, dreadfully fearing what is to come. Nightmares haunt him by sneaking into his dreams, turning happy thoughts to haunting memories, his chest is overwhelmingly tight, he gasps with hushed rough breaths. 

The dreadful memories of being held captive in that cave creep deep inside him, frightening him. He was tortured and his weapons were used to kill innocent people. His dreams are sour with guilt and fear.

Every muscle in his body is tight as he lays in bed. The sheets feel sandpaper rough beneath his body, scratching him as he fights to dream of happier times for him and Pepper. He thinks of goodness, the two of them moving far away to a cozy cottage in the woods with a lake and a big yard perfect for a little girl to play in. 

Tony wakes in a cold sweat, letting out huffing gasps that roughly rattle his rib cage, his heart thundering in his chest like a train roaring down the tracks and his muscles trembling. He clenches his eyelids shut, hands gripping the bed sheets. Tony has hardly slept an entire night for what seems like forever, yet Pepper keeps him safe.

She pulls him into her arms, fingers brush through his hair, petting and soothing, and his arms circle her waist, refusing to let her go. Her sweet gentleness is like a soft, fluffy blanket that envelops him in warmth and soothes him. In the darkness of their bedroom, her soft lips kiss him.

Overwhelmed with bliss, Tony feels greedy for the sweet kisses only his beloved angel can give him; Pepper’s lips taste like strawberry and her tender embrace keeps the darkness at bay. Tony palms Pepper’s soft cheeks and leans in, giving her the gentlest of kisses as she smiles joyfully. Tony feels so calm when he is in her arms, she keeps the nightmares away so that he may dream in sweet dreams.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/175079.html?thread=37707751#t37707751)


End file.
